The Princess and the Tamer
by Naito Writer
Summary: T in case, Rukato. A princess, tired of being cooped up in her mansion because of her parents, requires the help of a certain redheaded Tamer. She is willing to swap places with Rika to see what it is like on the outside, and with Takato's help it shouldn't be a problem. Only thing is whether or not Rika will agree to it. If agreed, how will she do in being princess for a week?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The characters and show involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in._**

Inspiration for this story came from the Pokémon Sinnoh episode: Dawn of a Royal Day! That's all I have to say really until the end note, so enjoy the fic.

* * *

 _ **The Princess and the Tamer**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

After defeating the D-Reaper three years ago, the Tamers were seen as heroes, then again after the disposal of the Parasimon army that invaded on Rika's birthday. Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo gained a lot of credit since they fought their hardest while Biomerged with their Digimon partners. In time the fame went away to the trio's relief, Ryo being the only one among the four that liked it, they went back to their normal lives as possible when not fighting Wild Digimon that emerge from the Digital World.

Not needing to hide anymore, the Digimon were allowed to walk the streets as long as their partners were present. For Renamon it's easy for her to move about without being seen, also Impmon and Calumon weren't followers of the rule cause neither liked being cooped up in one place unless for a reason.

 _ **Matsuki Bakery**_

15 year old Takato carefully took a tray of freshly baked bread out of the oven, about to place it on the table with the others that had enough time to cool, when he stops due to the sight of the In-Training Digimon sitting on the spot where the light red eyed teen was about to put the tray down. He sighs at Calumon then said. "I thought you were upstairs playing with Guilmon in my room."

Caught red handed, even though he hadn't touched any of the deliciously baked breads or cupcakes yet, Calumon's head turns to cutely look up at the Tamer who didn't have on his blue hoody today, though did have an apron and oven mitts because of the hot tray. "He got tired and went to sleep. I remember the tasty bread and thought they might be ready to eat. Are they?"

A gesture with his head for him to move, Takato said whilst he puts the tray on the table after Calumon did so. "They are. Although give me five minutes and I'll have the cupcakes frosted and ready. Just remember to take one, okay?"

A big smile came on Calumon's face, more than happy about the second choice that he decides to wait as patiently as he could after he moves to take a seat next to the sink. "Yay! Thanks Takato!" The way he waves both arms like an excited child, even though he technically is one, made Takato laugh for a bit before he grabs the necessary baking tool for the job.

Unfortunately, before he could start on the first, the voice of his mother caught his attention. "Uh, Takato… Could you come here? Someone would like to see you…" It wasn't what she said that got him to look confused, it was the way she said it and the tone of her voice, almost like she couldn't find the right words to say it.

Nevertheless he listened. "Okay, Mom!" He puts down the object then picks up a disappointed Calumon because it means he'd have to wait longer for the tasty treat. Takato's reason for bringing him along is because he doesn't trust the Digimon to be alone in a room with food meant for the customers.

The first thing he said once he enteres the front of the store was. "Who is it… mom?" Then he froze in shock because of who was there that made his eyes go wide and mouth agape. Calumon on the other hand looked happy that his ears extended, he exclaims. "Rika!"

Indeed the person is Rika Nonaka, one of Takato's close friends and fellow Tamer, but something was way off. The Rika he knows doesn't wear her hair down unless she feels like it, she doesn't smile much, and she most certainly does not wear a pretty blue trimmed, short sleeved dress with matching shoes and a pair of white gloves.

'Rika' giggles at the name as if it were a small joke. "Not exactly." Her voice sounds like Rika's also, but in a kind and gentle version rather what Takato is used to.

The gogglehead notices a woman beside the redhead, being in her early thirties, black shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes and attire that consist of a black and white maid outfit that's fashionable to not gain much attention. Takato then takes notice behind them that there were a couple tall, black suited and black sunglasses wearing men out the bakery door, possibly bodyguards by their posture and ear pieces.

His attention went back to the Rika look a like after she clears her throat. "Could I have a private word, Mr Matsuki? I would like your help on a matter that you might be able to help sort out."

Takato blinks at the request, unsure what to say because he hasn't fully recovered from the sight of the girl that appears to be Rika yet isn't. And even though this isn't the Rika he knew, Takato couldn't help but think it was because of how good the dress looks on her. Ignoring the warmness that went to his cheeks as best he could, the Tamer said with Calumon still in his arms. "Uh, sure. I hope you don't mind talking in my room, the kitchen is in a bit of a mess from baking."

The girl nods an affirmative, a gesture made for Takato to lead the way before following. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps that belong to her bodyguards along with the maids. She stops to turn round to face the men that entered the building, a kind smile when said. "You both don't need to be present for this. Please wait here with Mrs Matsuki, Alicia will be fine to watch me."

The two men didn't show it, but they didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with a boy they know nothing about apart from his reputation as a Tamer. Then again they don't want to get her mad and therefore nod in understanding, remaining behind as they watch the girl and Alicia leave the room.

Mie blinks, confused and silent the whole time, following the person that looks like Rika with her eyes for a bit before her sight went to the bodyguards. The way they stood and how they looked may scare customers away, so Mie had to think of a way to move them to another room. "Umm, would you like to come with me to the kitchen and I'll make you both a cup of coffee while you wait?" She manages to smile a little.

 _ **Takato's Bedroom**_

Takato's room hadn't changed much, though he did gain a new bed that was close to the ground than the previous one, his books and things on a couple shelves above it. Guilmon awoke to the sound of his Tamer coming in and was happy to see him, it changed to confusion because of the guests he brought.

The saurian tilts his head at 'Rika', being a reason why he was confused. "Takatomon, I thought Rika doesn't like to wear dresses." He said as his partner places a pouting Calumon on the bed, unhappy that he has to wait longer to receive a cupcake.

The redhead couldn't help it once she saw Guilmon, hands on the sides of his head in no time as Takato removes the apron then tosses it among some clothes meant for the wash. "So this is Guilmon. He is so cute in person!" Said Rookie Digimon felt bashful at the compliment that he rubs the back of his head with a claw.

Takato ignores, sometimes he has to remind people in thought that Guilmon isn't supposed to be cute. His appearance and the way he speaks like a child might be the reason. Takato suddenly got driven out of his thoughts after his guest bumps him out of the way to get to Calumon.

She picks up the confused In-Training Digimon, not noticing Takato's surprised expression. "You must be the most adorable Digimon I've ever seen today!" Considering Calumon and Guilmon are the only real life Digimon she's ever seen in her life. She didn't stop there, Calumon happily laughs as he was brought in for an affectionate hug.

Alicia's head shook at the way the daughter of her boss was reacting and had to remind her. "Milady, need I remind you of what you were taught? It is unladylike with the way you are acting right now."

A frown decorates the violet eyed person's pretty features, having no choice but to go along with it or else receive a similar reminder again. She stops the hug yet did not release Calumon, turning to face a confused Takato after she composes herself. A bow of forgiveness made along with words that came from her mouth. "I apologise for my actions and wish you forget what you saw. How about we start over? My name is…"

Takato had enough, not caring who these people are since one of them looks like his friend and is very out of character. "Rika, that's enough. I played along as much as I can take and can't do this anymore. You're not the type to pull a joke like this, and if you were it's a bit much."

Not liking his impoliteness, it came Alicia's turn to jump in, a frown while she said. "How dare you speak that way to…?" She got stopped by the raised hand of the person she was defending, who didn't turn to face her. "Milady?"

"I'm sorry. I really should've introduced myself while downstairs first before proceeding." She lowers her hand, a smile on her face despite what Takato said a moment ago, an introduction finally given on her part. "My name is Princess Ruki Makino, fourth in line to the throne of the Japanese Royal Family. It is an honour to meet you, Takato Matsuki."

He could tell there was no lie in her voice, all of it sounded truthful. It may have been the way she said it or the expression on her face, perhaps the combination of both. Either way, Takato blinks at the intro, unsure how to respond.

"May I take a seat?"

He snaps out of it thanks to Ruki's polite question, seeing her head tilted. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Takato agreed to whatever he is able to do as long as he gets his answers. "Sure, go ahead."

Ruki took a seat on the bed, setting Calumon down on her lap after she got comfy. Takato looks to Alicia, about to offer her the chair at his desk, but she held a hand up for him to stop before he could speak. "I'm fine standing, thank you."

Since she declined, Takato sat on the chair, now face to face with Ruki, who revealed to be a princess. Before the explanation came, Ruki thought it necessary to introduce her associate since she didn't do so herself. A hand gestures to the woman, a smile made along with closed eyes. "That is Alicia, my maid. Father insisted that wherever I go she must to, as well as bodyguards such as the two downstairs."

To show he paid attention, Takato nods. He may as well do the same, even though their might be no point. "I'm Takato." He then pats the top of Guilmon's head that stood beside him. "This is Guilmon. And that one you have on your lap is Calumon."

Ruki couldn't help but giggle because the information was not needed, which she points out, giving Calumon a nice stroke on top of his head. "I know everything I need to know about all you Tamers, so an introduction is not needed."

The male Tamer wasn't sure how to feel about that, uncomfortable, nervous, depends really on how far in knowledge she gained on he and his friends. Ruki notices his discomfort, asking. "Is there something wrong?"

Alicia took notice and ventures a guess, right hand beneath her chin at the time. "I believe you should have kept it to yourself, princess. You are aware what you said hinted to a breach in privacy."

Realising the mistake, Ruki places a hand over her mouth, an attempt made to make things better. "Oh, I do apologise. What I meant to say was that I have what I need to know about you all that's Tamer related. The only personal stuff I retrieved was names, relatives, home addresses and school you attend."

This got Takato relieved, having someone know a lot about you via surveillance or any form of stalking is something he doesn't want ever to be done to him or his friends because of what damage that can be done, depending on what that person has found. Now that he has nothing to worry about, the question now is the reason why the princess is here to see him of all people, although he did have a wild guess. "Are you here because of Rika?"

Both were intrigued on how he came to that assumption without them bringing it up. Alicia was the one to ask with both hands behind her back. "What made you think that?"

A shrug came from the boy, followed by a verbal reply. "Well, Ruki…"

"Princess Ruki." Alicia cuts in to correct him on how he should address the redhead that just rolled her eyes on the reason for the interruption. Ruki waves a hand in dismissal, eyes closed to not look at Alicia. "I'm okay with being called Ruki."

Takato made a mental note to listen to what Alicia says to avoid being scolded again, or whatever she has in mind should he say the wrong thing. "Okay… Well, Princess Ruki has Rika's face, so I assume it may have something to do with her."

Ruki was impressed, ignored being called princess and remain on topic. "That is correct, my business involves Rika Nonaka. I came to you because I understand Miss Nonaka is… not easy to approach, and I believe a friend would be appropriate help to get close to her for a talk."

Being a friend to the person they're talking about, Takato understood what she meant, he even nods to show for it. Rika isn't easy to talk to that it would take the right glare to make a person go silent, especially when she isn't happy. "Okay, I get it. Why do you want to talk to her?"

Alicia didn't like what came next from Ruki by the formers expression. "I'm suffocating because of my parents." Alicia nods her head. She indeed saw this coming as the princess continues. "My mother and father, since I can remember, have groomed me and my siblings to become the better royal when the time comes for one of us to take the throne. I am fourth in line, but to them it is experience we've gained through our teachings that matter to determine who is best suited. I've been within the walls of the mansion for so long that I have never been outside without Alicia or my bodyguards. I wish to see what it is like outside, see and do stuff normal people my age do. It is where Lady Rika comes in, for I believe she is the perfect match to take my place."

Takato blinks, taking the plan into his head on how some parts might play out. In the end he could see a problem that he kindly points out in honesty. "No way Rika will go along with it."

It came Ruki's turn to blink, confused on why Rika would not accept. "I don't understand."

Not sure how to put this to a princess, Takato did his best while scratching his hair for a bit. "Well, Rika isn't the girly type of person. She doesn't like dresses or other feminine stuff, not even perfume. Also your personality and hers are different, so you can't make her pull off being nice and formal for… How long do you plan to do this for?"

"It's only for a week." Ruki casually answers.

Her response got Takato to continue where he left off at before the question. "For a week. You'll need a miracle for her to agree to it, and I'm not sure me helping counts as one."

She didn't intend to give up after coming this far. Ruki places Calumon on the cover of the bed, stands with a serious expression then stands close to Takato without disturbing his personal space. The boy didn't like the way this was going. What he thought was a yell from a mad princess turned out to be completely unexpected, for both Takato and Alicia.

Ruki clasps her hands together, then leans forward with an expression that no person could say no to… the puppy dog look. "Please help me, Takato."

"Princess Ruki! Don't delve to such a level where you must beg for someone's help, especially to someone that is of non-royal heritage!" Alicia speaks in a disapproved tone.

Her puppy dog look went away, replaced with annoyance due to what she didn't want to hear. Clearly the princess did not want to be reminded of such things and want to be a normal person as she explained to Takato, where lessons such as manners and etiquette are not needed when out in the open world. The redhead leans in a bit more to whisper. "This is just part of what I have to deal with."

Takato slowly nods as he stares at Ruki. Even though this wasn't the Rika he knows, he couldn't help but imagine it to be her when Ruki gave the puppy dog look. Such a thing he knew she would never do, but he couldn't help but think how cute Rika would be if…

Realising what he thought got Takato to shake his head, noticing Guilmon's confusion aimed at him that the goggle wearer pats his head. Attention went back to Ruki, who still waits for an answer. Silence took over for a bit as the two teens remain in eye contact, Takato taking his time till a look of defeat was given. "Let me make the call…"

 _ **Shinjuku Park**_

After calling Rika on her cell phone to meet him at Guilmon's shed, Takato's excuse was that he had something important to talk about. Ruki and Alicia were in the shed with Calumon as the goggle wearer remains outside with Guilmon, the boy now wearing his blue, short sleeved hoodie.

The red saurian sat next to the doorway, eyes on his Tamer in confusion as he paces while they wait for Rika to arrive, probably Renamon would be with her because the yellow kitsune isn't far where ever the girl goes. Fortunately for Takato the two bodyguards that followed were told to remain in their car that's somewhere outside the park, that way Rika wouldn't ask about them and therefore ruin the surprise, even though Takato knew she wasn't the type for surprises.

Still pacing, Takato mumbles to himself on what to say to introduce the princess, unable to think on how to begin. ""Rika, I had a visit from…" No, that won't do… "A girl came to see me at the bakery earlier today, a princess actually…" Hmm, that doesn't sound bad for a start."

Finally the saurian voices a question, not minding the people in the shed might overhear. "Won't Rika like this no matter how you say it?"

A smile emerges on Takato's face. He makes it clear, or rather reminds him. "Rika isn't the sort to easily impress, boy. Remember last week when Kazu was confident to beat her with his new deck? He came close to do it, but really she was bored and played along for a bit till she turned the tables and won. If Rika wasn't impressed by Kazu's card skills, I doubt she'll like the idea Ruki has in store for her."

"What are you two dunderheads talking about?"

Takato froze, he paid full attention to Guilmon that he didn't keep an eye out for the person that just spoke. He half hoped he was just hearing things as he turns in the direction of the stairs, to his disappointment he indeed found it to be Rika Nonaka, even though it's suppose to be a good thing she arrived. She stands there wearing the same clothes she always wears, her shirt being the full heart one, also wearing a light blue jacket with a hood, and headphones round her neck with the lead going into the inside pocket where her MP3 or I-Pod is kept.

The redhead raised a brow at the goggle wearing member of the team, arms folded as she waits for him to speak. Finally he composes himself into a happy mood and greets the girl. "Hey there, Rika. Glad you could make it?"

Rika kept a cool personality; already dismissed what happened a moment ago between the two males as nothing since she didn't hear a word thanks to the music she had going in her ears before arrival. Rika shrugs after both hands went into the jacket pockets. "I almost didn't, but things got boring at home so this gave me a good reason to leave. So what is it that's important you wanted to see me about?"

At first it looked like he was about to speak, but the moment he opened his mouth the words didn't leave. He was a bit unsure again on how to begin.

"Takatomon has someone for you to meet."

The goggle wearer blinks at the unexpected help from Guilmon, not sure whether or not it was a good thing or bad, instead he chose to play it out to see how things go. Takato snaps out of it in time to hear Rika ask. "Oh really? I take it you want only me to meet this person since I don't see any of the others around."

Before Takato could answer, Guilmon's head perks up after he caught whiff of a familiar scent that got him happy enough to intervene. "Hi Renamon!" He even waves in the direction of the tree she was in that's stationed further on to his right.

Being revealed by the red saurian got Renamon to sigh before she drops to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet, then walks to be next to Rika. Along the way she gives a nod to Guilmon as a form of greeting.

Thanks to Guilmon calling her out, Takato didn't jump like he normally does when Renamon does her ninja like appearance however way she does it. Now that she stood beside her Tamer, Takato tries to answer again, now that there seems to be no more interruptions to stop him. "Okay, well… I had a visitor at the bakery earlier, and… Well… I think its best you see for yourself, Rika. She's in the shed and would like to meet you."

The redhead wasn't sure why Takato looked nervous, it was just someone that wanted to meet her, probably a fan to her chagrin. After saving the world from two separate invasions the Tamers became popular for a while. Kazu and Kenta loved it to a point where they made up stories of their 'victories', that is till one of the others made things clear to burst their inflated egos. Ryo practically embraced it since he was used to fame the day he became Digimon King. Rika on the other hand found it annoying being bothered by reporters and people that claim to be fans, unlike Henry who accepted what came at him as best he could without it going to his head. Takato wasn't used to such popularity, especially the kind that's brought on after saving the world from the D-Reaper and then the Parasimon army, although it did bring good business to his parent's bakery for a while. Jeri did not mind about not getting the spotlight since she didn't do anything to help save the world, same goes for Suzie, Ai and Mako despite Lopmon's and Impmon's involvement before the final battle.

Whoever's in the shed waiting better have a good reason, otherwise that person will gain a black eye for wasting the girl's time, even though she hasn't got much on for today. Rika decides to go along with it, walking to the entrance of the structure, hands still pocketed in her jacket, not even a glance to Takato who follows her movements carefully as if he didn't want to miss a thing. Renamon remains where she is, only to move if needed.

Once at the doorway, Rika looks inside to find nobody there. Not bothering to go in for a full search for life, her violet eyes move to glare at Takato. "Is this some kind of joke, Gogglehead? There's no one in here." When Rika spoke the last part the occupants made themselves known by coming from the side of the door.

"I bid you greetings, Rika Nonaka." Ruki said in a friendly tone, a smile to her counterpart that jumped at her voice, holding Calumon in her arms. Alicia stood behind, a calm personality at the sight of the two girls.

At the sight of Rika's shocked expression, Renamon was at her left side in no time to see who the person was to cause the reaction, her eyes widen at the source. The kitsune almost didn't listen to Ruki's compliment of her. "What a magnificent Digimon you have, Rika. Today is my lucky day. I've seen Guilmon who is cute, Calumon here who's adorable, and now I have seen a beautiful Renamon." The princess didn't pay much attention to the reactions the females in front of her made.

Guilmon points and laughs a little. "Rika and Renamon look funny, Takatomon." Instead of being told off, Takato lowers his partners claw as he occupies Rika's other side.

He had to click his fingers in her face a couple times to help get her attention, which worked at the way she shakes her head. She looks to Ruki and Alicia mostly than Calumon before her head moves to glare at Takato, an assumption voiced on what this might be. "Is this some kind of joke, Gogglehead? You got some girl, dyed her hair and put on contacts to look like me, then put some stupid dress on to have me see how it looks?"

Before Takato could give defence, Ruki intervenes by pointing out in a neutral voice. "This is my hairs natural colour, I do not wear contacts, and this attire was a gift from my aunt thank you very much."

That said made Rika change her opinion a little, then again it could be false information, so she just goes back to interrogate Takato. "Yeah, whatever you say. Now out with it, Gogglehead. And if you give me any lies you'll get a fist to the face, understood?"

As Takato explains what's going on from the beginning with everyone listening, doubt floods the mind of Alicia on the two redheads and the plan. Reading gathered information about Rika was one thing, but it took a face to face encounter to see that there maybe problems to come should Rika accept to go along with the plan. Because of that it brought a question into play in her head. 'Why do I get the feeling this whole thing might go badly?'

 _ **End of Chapter 1!**_

* * *

I'm not sure if there are any royal families in present day Japan, so in this story there are. Also I know they live in castles/palaces, but for the Makino's they live in a big mansion. Another thing is that because there are two Rika's, it doesn't mean that there will be a Rukato and Ryuki pair, I only do Rukato and Rukato affiliated fics, like Rukatolice. (Rika/Takato/Alice threeway pair.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The characters and shows are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Readers of Princess and the Tamer, I am here with a new chapter for this story. I have been busy with a lot of fic work, new and what is already published on this site. Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, favoured and alerted this story, and I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

 _ **The Princess and the Tamer**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

For Rika the day has been uneventful and boring to a point that she wished a major threat would emerge to kill the boredom despite the danger it would bring. The last Digimon to come into the Real World was last night, an Ultimate that didn't pose much of a challenge when all three Tamers Digimon worked together to take it down. Kazu and Kenta complained about not being able to get in on the action, despite Guardromon unable to reach his Ultimate stage, and MarineAngemon's attacks not much useful in battle despite his level.

She was sorting out her deck in her room before Takato's call to meet him at Guilmon's shed for something important. If it were someone else she'd get them to tell her over the phone, but since it was Takato and she had nothing better to do she didn't mind, also a good excuse to leave the house. After coming to the park and told someone wanted to see her in the shed, the person Rika came face to face with was unexpected that it made her freeze in shock, same for Renamon once she to got a good look at the person.

Now here we are, Takato having completed his story from start up to finish. The Digimon Queen was told about what happened at the bakery, who Ruki and Alicia were, then came the plan that involves Rika. Everyone remained as they stand the entire time in silence, except for Guilmon and Calumon, those two decided to play since they already know what's going on.

Rika processed all that was said, it got to the bit where she is to impersonate the princess for a week so Ruki could see what it's like to be a normal person. To make sure she got it all, the redhead went over it in her version out loud. "So let me get this straight. Miss dolled up there," she points to Ruki, who raised a brow at what she was called as Alicia frowns. "Wants me to take her place so she can do whatever she wants for a week because her parents keep her captive in some mansion for a long time?"

Alicia steps in to say. "The reason Princess Ruki is to be kept within the walls of the mansion is for protection against various dangers. Also she and her brothers and sisters have a lot to be educated on for when time comes for one of them to take the throne. The only time they can leave is after their bodyguards are assigned to follow, as well as a maid or butler such as myself."

A nod of understanding came from the arms folded Rika, the expression on her face not saying much. She had some questions in mind to ask and didn't mind who answered. "Okay. I have some questions: Number one being about the whereabouts of those bodyguards. You did say each of them was given them, so that includes her to, right?"

The maid became the one to reply after a nod. "Of course. Two were assigned to Miss Makino and are waiting for us in a car that is outside the park. They know nothing about what is going on and were told by the princess that this was a simple outing where she wished to have a face to face encounter with one of you Tamers."

A nod of acceptance came from Rika before she asks the next question on her short list. "How many siblings does she have?"

This time Ruki gave the answer, her left hand raised for Alicia to not say a word, which she obeyed. "I have two older brothers and a sister, also another sister that recently turned ten years old. Let's see, my brothers are Kenshi and Shin, my sister is Elena, and the youngest is Penny."

Instead of a gesture of acceptance, Rika just moves onto the next question. "Where in Shinjuku do you live? I'm sure Gogglehead and I would've known about some royal family living here."

"Actually the Makino family mansion resides in the area of Sakura Ward of Saitama." Alicia explains this one, eyes closed as she does so.

"I got something to say." Takato speaks up that it got all to look, except for the two playing Digimon. "I thought royalty live in castles or palaces."

Ruki nods at what he means, though it was the maid that gave the history lesson. "That is true, Mr Matsuki. However the Makino royal family have not cared for their living arrangements since the father of the current king. As long as it's suitable, such a structure as a castle is not needed. Although I am aware that the original castle to the family still stands, the location of it is not to my knowledge."

The princess looks at Alicia, a brow raised out of curiosity on where she gained such knowledge. "Alicia, could you explain to me where you gained information only known to family and certain members of staff, of which you are not part of."

Realisation dawns on the maid on what she said that she covers her mouth with a hand, unable to correct herself now that it was out in the open. Alicia's head moves downward to avoid the gaze of the princess as she explains after her hand lowers. "Forgive me, princess. I may have taken a read from one or two books in the mansions library on the high shelf the day you accepted the hour extra fencing lesson and your teacher allowed me to leave for a break."

Memories of that day came into play. Fencing is one of Ruki's favourite practical lessons to do; she and Elena would team up against their brothers in a friendly contest with Penny and their teacher as spectators. Due to the youngest royal's age she was only to watch, not take part until she became old enough.

That memory now over, Ruki would like to get things back on track, therefore said. "No matter how out of character it was of you to read something that you shouldn't, Alicia, I'm going to remember to talk to you about it after this whole thing is finished. Right now I would like to get back on topic with… Where did Miss Nonaka go?"

True to her words, Rika was not where she should be, even Takato's surprised since she was next to him. Renamon wasn't around either, it left him one guess that he turns to Guilmon and Calumon in hopes they have the answer. "Have either of you seen Rika?"

Calumon, being on top of the saurian's head, points in the direction of the steps, a casual response from the tone of his voice. "She left."

This got Takato to face-palm, a shake of his head also at the redhead that's probably on her way home if he doesn't move now to catch up. He looks to Ruki to see an expression of sadness, taking the departure as Rika's answer, which got Takato in attempt to make her feel better. "You and Alicia wait here and I'll go bring her back. Maybe Guilmon and Calumon can entertain you both while I'm gone."

Takato didn't wait for any words from either female to be spoken, he was in a run the moment Alicia opened her mouth, already at the bottom after he jumps the rest of the way. He couldn't see Rika no matter what direction he looked in. 'Who knows how long ago she left. I hope I can catch up.' Takato thought. It was now a gamble on which way she would take to exit the park, so the boy puts faith in luck that he chose right as he runs off in what he thinks is the right direction.

…

Rika wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, not wanting to remember what happened, from meeting the princess to what the plan was about. 'Who does she think she is? Wanting me to swap with her for a week so she can do as she pleases while being me… Heh, would be a little interesting to see how that would've turned out if I agreed to it.'

She didn't care that the link she has with Renamon is active for the humanoid fox to hear the mentally spoken thought. A good thing to, because said Digimon responds through said link. 'Perhaps you should have declined face to face instead of walking off like you did. I am sure Takato is looking for you in attempt to change your mind.'

The girl didn't stop when she asks. 'What got you to think that up?'

Some how Rika could tell her partner has a smirk before the next thought came. 'I can sense his presence approaching fast towards your location.' Those words got Rika to stop, a brow raised as she turns round to see a figure, obviously Takato since Renamon said, in a run right for her.

Rika didn't budge when Takato manages to put on the brakes after he finally made it, now able to desperately get his breath back. Rika kept her brow up a bit longer, able to pick up what Takato said. "I… can't believe I… caught up to you…"

"Goody for you." Rika starts off casually then points out. "Looks to me you could use some exercise, Gogglehed, to help your body last long in a run."

A chuckle came from the boy at what came to mind that got voiced. "Don't you think… I run enough getting… to a Digital Field?"

A shrug came as part of the answer, the next came out verbally. "It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing. Now let me guess, you're here to change my mind in going along with little miss royalty's plan. I'll save you the trouble, you fail."

After he got his breath back, Takato nods. Not needing to explain himself, he gets right to it. "You can't blame me for trying at least. I think we should help her out. Wouldn't you want the same if you were in her shoes?"

A question played in her head that eventually got asked to do with part of what he said, a brow arched as she does it. "What do you mean 'we'? I'm the one that would have to take her place for the week."

"Someone has to keep an eye on her to make sure she plays your part right. I doubt she can be you quick with the information she has on us and the others."

What he said really caught Rika's attention. It may have been something Takato left out when he explained things on behalf of the princess. The redhead folds her arms, a question voiced. "What did you mean by "With the information she has on us and the others"?"

A slip up the boy cannot take back and fix because Rika will threaten or just beat the truth out of him, so Takato may as well save her the trouble. "Ruki gathered information about you, me and everyone. She reassures me that it was just Tamer related stuff and some details, like our school, families and addresses." Even though violence wasn't necessary now, Rika could take her frustration out on him anyway, being why Takato's eyes were shut and he braced himself for whatever's to come.

When a few seconds pass and no pain or explosion of words came, Takato takes a peak with one eye to see Rika rubbing the bridge of her nose. Although he is relieved at the lack of physical violence, the male Tamer was confused that he asks. "You're not mad?"

Fingers still on the bridge, Rika replies. "Oh, I'm mad alright. It's just I can't take it out on you because I know you're not responsible for it."

Takato sighs in relief, not caring that Rika heard. Since she wasn't mad at him he got back on topic to do with the princess. "Are you okay to help Ruki, though? I'm sure she'll be indebted to you once it's all over."

Now staring at the one she calls 'Gogglehead', the redhead's right brow rose. "What in heck would I want from her if she offered as a form of thanks? I'm not going to ask for money or jewellery… although I could ask if it's possible to dump Mr Perfect, big ears, dumb and dumber somewhere on the planet that they can't get back from."

That made Takato amused; knowing her dislike towards the people those nicknames belonged to, Ryo, Terriermon, Kazu and Kenta. He folds his arms, a chuckle concealed as best he could as he smiles. "Isn't that going a bit far?"

A glare is what he received along with an addition to what she said. "Maybe I'll add a certain Gogglehead to the list."

He couldn't tell whether or not she was serious about the whole thing, so tries to steer things back on the right track. "Come on back to the shed and say you accept. I'm sure it won't be all that bad being in the princess' place for a week."

"Then put on a wig, contacts and a dress. We'll see how you look and then you can take her place." The suggestion made her want to laugh at the image of Takato doing such a thing, but Rika resists, a straight face remained.

It got Takato to roll his eyes, an idea he wouldn't like to go along with no matter what the situation. What he was going to do next requires a lot of bravery and confidence, so he inhales a deep breath and swallows whatever fear he has, and hope what happens later wouldn't be too painful for him. He got close to Rika, boldly took her hand, to her surprise, then pulls her along, intending to get her back to the shed… even though she'll kill him.

"What the…? Gogglehead, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" She exclaims in a raised voice. This type of action is something new for her to witness from the boy. He didn't look back, not wanting to see the look of burning anger that's probably in her eyes right now. If it's not there then it's bound to be at some point.

Rika didn't know why but she didn't fight off his hold or argue a lot during the fast paced walk. She felt warmth that made her almost blush had it not been for the mental talk that transpired between her and Renamon to avert it. 'Renamon, aren't you going to do something to get him off?' When all she received was silence, Rika raised a brow. 'Renamon?'

The yellow, humanoid fox witnessed the whole thing from within a tree that had a good view point. A smirk made at the sight of her Tamer's misfortune, not intending to give any form of response.

…

"Wh-Whoa!"

To entertain Ruki and Alicia, Guilmon performed a claw stand with Calumon balancing on his right foot, ears extended and a happy smile. It was going well until Guilmon sneezed while on the move and he went a little out of control that got him to fall on his back. Calumon also fell, ending up on the saurian's chest.

Ruki happily claps at what may as well have been part of the act. Alicia wasn't amused much, half opened eyes went everywhere but the Digimon at times, as long as the duo kept the princess entertained she had no complaints.

Guilmon sat up, head shaken while Calumon rolled off to the ground by his friend's side. The In-Training Digimon had a good laugh in the process that the princess couldn't help but giggle at.

"That was a splendid performance." Ruki said in kindness since they went through the trouble.

Calumon laughs at the compliment while bouncing on one foot then the other as the red saurian stood up. The latter was unsure what to do next as a form of double act to keep Ruki and the maid entertained till Takato returns with Rika. Since none came to mind, a suggestion was voiced. "Maybe we should play tag. At least it won't be painful."

"Yay! Tag, tag, tag, tag, tag!" Calumon repeatedly lets out in excitement, jumping around Guilmon in the process.

The sight made Ruki giggle again and Alicia to blink at the In-Training Digimon's antics. The maid leans in to whisper to the girl. "The little one is full of energy, don't you think, milady? Almost reminds me of Princess Penny when she was a little younger after too much sugar."

A memory Ruki didn't want to relive by the nervous chuckle she gave. "Yes… I wish to not remember that time thank you." Alicia sheepishly apologises for her mistake. None of the siblings liked to remember that day, same goes for the staff that helped chase the hyperactive girl round the mansion and had to clean up the aftermath.

"Takatomon!"

The excited voice of Guilmon got both females to look towards the steps to see it to be Takato, behind him was an irritated Rika being brought along by the boy holding her hand.

A happy Guilmon did not tackle Takato to the ground when he got to him, instead asked hopefully. "Can we all play tag together?"

Takato chuckles, using his free hand to stroke the Rookie's head, unaware the other still had a hold of Rika. "We'll see boy, we'll see. Let's get this out of the way and work from there." After a given nod, the Tamers light red eyes move to the smiling princess.

"I take it you persuaded Rika to change her mind." Ruki said whilst a finger points to their interlocked hands.

He scratches the back of his head, not sure how things will turn out. "Not quite. We did…" Takato stops due to what he had a hold of that got himself and Rika to look. Once they found what it was they let go immediately, both pair of hands now behind their backs, heads turned the opposite direction to avoid eye contact and a little red on their cheeks, unless Ruki and Alicia imagined the last one.

Their action brought Ruki to giggle in amusement, not going to say a word because she might get scolded by the maid that'll bring forth a reminder on how a lady shouldn't insult, tease or make fun of people no matter how much fun it would be.

"W-We did talk it out, and though she didn't agree I'm sure Rika will give in." Takato's words broke Ruki out of her thoughts, no repeat required.

Rika rolls her eyes at that, not going to hold her breath while the attempt happens. She folds her arms then looks away from everyone. Ruki can tell convincing her look-a-like is not going to be an easy task. Doesn't mean they should give up without trying, being the princess herself to have a go. "I would be eternally grateful if you'd cooperate, Ms Nonaka." Said girl didn't look convinced to be in acceptance.

Alicia is the only one in attempt to steer them away. "If Lady Nonaka doesn't wish to agree, perhaps we should respect that decision."

Takato, Rika and Ruki stare for a moment before the goggle wearer and princess ignore what was said to be back on what they were doing. Rika had been hopeful that they'd listen, a roll of her eyes to show it was no surprise they didn't.

Although tempted to make an offer in exchange for her services, Rika didn't want to go through with a plan where she has to temporary leave her mother, grandma and Tamer duties to deceive a royal family so a look-a-like of her can take her place and have fun. That and there's a chance of being bored out of her mind because of what she has to go through despite the perks being a princess brings. She doesn't know exactly what one goes through, but the redhead had seen enough on TV to get a pretty good idea on what people like Ruki have to go through

"How about a deal, Rika?"

This came from Takato, and it caught his redheaded friend's interest on what the boy could offer to get her to agree. Out of curiosity she asks, after eye contact was made. "What kind of deal, Gogglehead? It better not be cards. I doubt your whole collection will be enough for this."

It wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Although it was a good thing it wasn't otherwise he'd be stuck. "I have something else that might do the trick. If you do this, I'll… do whatever you want for a week after the whole thing is over."

It may have been unexpected, but Rika ponders over it. She asks with arms folded, right hand beneath her chin. "So you're going to offer yourself as my slave for a week if I accept this crazy plan?"

"I wouldn't say 'slave', but whatever works to help you understand." Takato shrugs, willing to go along with anything that works. The thought of being Rika's slave for a week made him feel a little nervous due to what she could do. Whatever it could be may turn out as a form of revenge should things go wrong during the act.

Violet eyes went to Takato then on Ruki, both unsure what answer will come. It is all on Rika now. An exhale through the nose soon came as a sign that a decision had been made. "Okay… I'll do it." From the sound of it she didn't want to, not really sure why she accepted aside from getting Takato to be her slave for a week.

Without thinking, Takato cheers as he held a hand up for Ruki to join in. The princess felt the same, saw the gesture that made her a little confused until she got the meaning, going up to him to deliver the high-five. Alicia was about to comment on the action till she decided to let it go and allow Ruki to have her happy moment with the boy.

"Splendid! You cannot believe how happy this makes me feel." Ruki says in excitement, hands clasped together over her chest, now facing the Tamer.

Eyes averted from her double because of the happiness that radiated off her, Rika thinks. 'Something tells me I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life…'

All too happy about the decision made, the smile Ruki has doesn't seem to want to go away for a while. The neatly dressed princess turns to face the shed, clasped hands lowered to her stomach as she said. "Alicia, please remain here with Takato and the Digimon while I take Rika into the shed so we can swap clothes."

Time as if came to a brief stop for Rika after she heard that. Once registered, the redhead asks. "Come again?" In hope those words were heard wrong.

To the girls misfortune those words were indeed what she, Takato, Alicia and the Digimon heard when Ruki's head moves halfway to make eye contact, and repeats in a more understood version. "You and I are going to swap clothes to see how the other looks. Takato and Alicia will see if we can be told apart."

Being told that, Rika became still like a statue, eyes frozen on the princess, who returns to going towards the shed. When at the entrance, the Tamer slowly comes out of it by saying to Takato. "Gogglehead, a word in your ear…"

There was no hint of what she intends to do, so Takato steps in close to hear what she has to say without being cautious. "What's up?" Suddenly she moves to grab him by the shoulders then thrusts a knee hard into his gut, a shocked expression being a result of the action, the loss of air and intense pain being the rest.

As Takato falls to his knees with arms wrapped round the pained area, being lucky she didn't aim below the belt, those that witnessed it were surprised, including the still hidden Renamon. Alicia gasps with eyes widen while Ruki covers her gaping mouth with a hand, the latter quietly saying. "Oh my…"

In attempt to speak, Takato tries to get back the air he lost thanks to the furious looking redhead. "What was… that for…?"

Guilmon moves to be by his side, worried for the boy as he recovers. A gasp for air came from Takato as Rika stares at him with a deadly expression and asks. "Why didn't you tell me I would have to change clothes with her? I'd have definitely said no to it. In fact, I may as well head for home right now!"

Before doing so, Takato boldly grabs the leg of her jeans without the use of his eyes, using her voice to know how close she was. "I thought it… was obvious... You taking her… place would mean you'll need to swap clothes." now starting to feel better, though with pain still in his gut.

After letting go, a few coughs got out before he slowly stands thanks to his partners help. He makes eye contact, now nervous at the sight of Rika's scowl that he was better off with his eyes to the ground. "I know you're not a fan of dresses and other girly stuff, but can't you bear with it and accept it for the time being?"

She didn't know why, but Rika felt herself calm down already, the murderous look in her eyes slowly going away. A sigh of defeat not long escapes her lips, though a hint of aggravation detected. Mumbling words she didn't want to be heard by others, Rika turns to walk where the princess stood, neither about to say a word on what happened or how the former feels.

Along the way Takato quietly said, head averted to not stare at his friend. "Who knows, you might like it after this whole thing's over." He flinches at the sound of her raised voice, apparently not quiet enough cause she was still in earshot. "What was that?!" He looks at her, both hands raised in defence. "Nothing!"

With one last glare sent, Rika walked on that left the chocolate haired boy to sigh in relief. Without care, she kept going after taking Ruki by the wrist as they enter the shed. "Let's get this over with…"

Alicia walks towards Takato, may as well start up a conversation since their time will be spent to wait a while. "Is Ms Nonaka normally…"

Unsure on how to put the words to describe what she saw, Takato helps with one word, a head tilt made. "Violent?" A nod given got the boy to explain as best he can. "It depends what mood she's in. Plus a reason if it's just one person she wants to hit."

"Like you just did a moment ago?" She points out with a raised brow. Takato's head drops because of that.

It took some time but the two redheads exited the shed after Ruki called out that they were ready so their small audience can prepare. It was a bit of a surprise on how similar they looked that it's like they haven't changed clothes, Ruki even had Rika's Digivice and cards attached to the belt. Although, the current features on their faces ought to give them away unless that can be sorted.

"What do you think?" Ruki happily spoke with spread arms. Her hair in the same ninja style as her double had it in. Rika didn't share the same emotion because her attire felt uncomfortable, where as Ruki didn't seem to mind with hers. The latter may look happy, but the former's frown and glare to the ground showed dislike.

Alicia accepts with a non-verbal response, Guilmon and Calumon tilt their heads, and Takato had this to say after a mental slap at the thought of liking Rika in the attire. "I'm not sure. You're going to have to act the part of each other, so do you think you can pull off being Rika for the week?" As he asks this, Renamon finally made an appearance next to the boy to have a good view of the two on ground level.

Rika became interested on how that will go given the princess' persona and manners. If she can't pull off being her then the whole thing's off, unable to accept the girl going round her usual places as she is because it might ruin Rika's reputation.

Willing to give it a go if it means to be away from her schedule, even if it is temporary, Ruki shows determination whilst the reply is spoken. "I will do my very best to act the part, so there is no need to worry about that, Takato."

"Gogglehead."

Ruki blinks in Rika's direction after she points that out. "Excuse me." She heard what was said, just wasn't sure the point of it. Fortunately she had the person that has the answer next to her.

"If you're going to be me, get used to calling him Gogglehead. It's pretty much a nickname I got stuck calling him because of his choice in headgear." With the way she says it, it's like Rika suddenly became a teacher. Kind of declared it with what came next. "If you're going to be me, you're to get a crash course on what I do and say."

Takato tilts his head, unsure whether or not the girl was doing this because she wants to help, or Ruki may cause damage to his friend's reputation with the way she acts. After all, Rika doesn't do nice, speak polite to people, and Ruki's ways of threat aren't probably the same that can send a shiver down a person's spine. His thoughts on their differences made the goggle wearer think of one thing, head now upwards to the sky. 'Do I really know Rika that well to know what she's like?' He then shrugs as the next part came. 'Maybe it's just easy to pick up that others noticed aside from me.'

"Hey Gogglehead! Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!"

The sound of Rika's voice brought him out of his thoughts, eyes now on his properly dressed friend that glared at him whilst the princess blinks with both hands behind her back. Now that he is back on track, he said in an apologetic tone. "Sorry, I was miles away. Did you say something, Rika?"

A raised brow came from his redheaded friend. "It seems like you were on another planet since I called your name a couple times and got ignored. A third would've earned you a punch that surely would've worked."

Takato knew it wasn't a joke, being why he gulped instead of chuckled. Ruki didn't see it the same way and thought it to be a little funny by the giggle she lets out. Takato thought. 'Glad I heard her in time…'

Alicia had her own mental thought to be spoken while distressed. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Suddenly an image played of the princess being like the other girl, using what she observed as examples that caused her to wince. Because of this she prays that the well mannered and kindest girl she knows doesn't gain any of Rika's habits.

"You want me to what?"

Takato's question got Alicia's focus back on them to see Rika's arms folded, a sigh made at having to repeat. "I swear those goggles must be on tight, or you have a build up of wax in your ears. You are going to be a judge on whether or not miss happy sap here can pull off being me after I give her some lessons."

He ignores the comment about his goggles and ears, a nod given on what he has to do. After that, Calumon speaks from the ground. "Rika, what can Guilmon and I do to help?"

"Stay out of the way and don't cause us problems. Bother Alicia in the mean time, she isn't doing much." Rika suggests.

Said maid blinks at what she was given to do without proper permission. Unsure on what to do, she makes eye contact with the princess, who sends the woman a nod as a message to go along with it. Now she wasn't sure whether or not to feel lucky on what is assumed to be an easy task, because from what she saw from the two Digimon it might not be due to their childlike antics. Suddenly a thought came to mind that might get her out of it for a short while. "I think I should inform the bodyguards that we may be here for some time. Excuse me."

After a bow and her departure, none noticed Ruki ponder something till she said with a hand beneath her chin. "Strange… Alicia always has her cell phone on her. She could've phoned to let them know."

Hearing that got Rika to think on the real reason why she left, a smirk played. Not going to ruin it, she says. "Come on, we got work to do." She wraps an arm round the princess' shoulder before turning round to head for the shed again, intending to give what information Ruki will need to know inside instead out. The two came to a stop so Rika can turn her head then say. "Renamon, I'm not sure how long this is going to take, so when the maid gets back to keep an eye on those two you can be on your way and do whatever. Gogglehead, you come with us."

"Yes, Rika." The yellow kitsune acknowledges as the male Tamer follows without question on why he has to sit in on the 'Rika 101' lesson.

After they enter the structure, Renamon's eyes remain on it till a small weight lands on her head. Her gaze moves upwards to find a happy Calumon with extended ears. "Does this mean you get to play with us, Renamon?" The hopeful child Digimon asks.

She didn't need time to make a decision. "No." A small smile emerged as her ears picked up the "Aww!" of disappointment at the rejection. Guilmon couldn't help but give a short laugh at the failed attempt, both Digimon knew Renamon isn't the type to play yet Calumon couldn't help but try to change her mind.

"Please will you play with us?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Still no, Calumon."

Guilmon just watches as his playful companion continues to try and convince Renamon to join, unfortunately to gain the same rejection no matter how he phrases it. He could lend a hand, but the saurian didn't want to get on the kitsune's bad side, so he leaves it to Calumon because not even someone like Renamon would harm him.

 _ **End of Chapter 2!**_


End file.
